


We're like BANANA, then we're like YEAH YEAH YEAH.

by larryshipgoeson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, im sorry, its really short, louis is a banana, tarzan harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryshipgoeson/pseuds/larryshipgoeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't really know what to say about this. You didn't know you needed it in your life. Me neither.<br/>I had Na na na by One Direction on repeat when writing this.<br/>Dedicated to my best friend for her graduation.<br/>If you like it you can reblog: http://larryshipgoeson.tumblr.com/post/120627287420/were-like-banana-then-were-like-yeah-yeah-yeah<br/>Thank you loads. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're like BANANA, then we're like YEAH YEAH YEAH.

Harry was a proud human resident of the jungle, very favourite among all his monkey friends and his enemies... Well, he didn't have any, such a lovely boy with his long brown locks blowing in the wind as he was running around admiring the view.

His birthday was coming and all he really wanted was to spend the day with his friends and family. Even though he didn't want any gifts and said so many times, his monkey best friend named Niall gave him a gift from all of them. It was a box of the best bananas they could find in the whole jungle.

Harry was truly happy he had such good friends and as he was very generous, he shared the box and gave a banana to everyone who was present, including Niall and his another good friend Liam. He gave one even to the monkey that seemed very shy and distant. The monkey's name was Zayn. Very beautiful creature, altough noone ever saw him again, they would never forget him.

As days passed, the less and less bananas were in the box. He didn't mind sharing at all, but there was this one banana that caught his eye and he decided to keep it. Looking at it astonished every time he grabbed any of the rest, he knew he just wasn't strong enough to eat such an amazingly looking banana.

More time flew by and something horrible happened to the jungle. Evil corporate boss named Ben decided to cut down many trees in the jungle that they loved so much. Almost all his friends couldn't bare it anymore and went find themselves a new home. But Harry, Niall and Liam, they just couldn't leave. They struggled to stay alive, running out of food. Harry had three bananas left in his birthday box, unselfishly sharing two of them with his best friends. He held up the banana he didn't want to eat and looked at it longingly. Niall and Liam knew what this banana meant to him, but there was no other way, so they decided to give him a moment and went to climb a tree nearby to check the situation.

Harry knew he wouldn't survive very long if he didn't eat. He was very sad as he was looking at his dream banana, looking more fresh every day. He started to peel it slowly, his eyes watering.

It took him several minutes to peel the whole banana. He stopped to look at it one more time before eating it. He sat on his knees, closed his eyes and put the banana in his mouth. His beautiful pink lips locked around it, stopping, unable to make himself bite. He knew he had to do it and nothing was ever harder for him. He shut his eyes even more and a tear run down his face, falling right on the banana.

Suddenly, Harry felt a wave of fresh air, as if new life was awaiting him. He opened his eyes and above him there was another human standing. It was a boy, like him. Harry never saw anything more beautiful and he defenitely understood why his instinct didn't let him eat that banana.

"Oops." Harry let out of his mouth along with a big thing attached between the boy's legs Harry's lips were still locked around.

"Hi," the boy said, "my name is Louis." His voice was so soft Harry felt it was all he could listen to for the rest of his life. He stopped staring at Louis' unmentionables and still mesmerized finally stood up. His hunger was all gone for the moment. Niall and Liam were watching from afar, witnessing something beautiful.

"An evil witch called Eleanor the Modest put a curse on me for not wanting to marry her. You saved my life!" Louis said as he went for a big hug. Harry hugged him back, feeling like never before.

"I love you!" Harry let out, scared what will be Louis' answer.

"I love you, too!" Louis said and kissed Harry passionately.

 

The forest was saved thanks to Louis' friends from before he was cursed. Harry visited civilization once, where his hunger was tamed by a dish Louis cooked for him. It was a chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash Harry will never forget. Then they returned to the jungle and lived happily ever after.


End file.
